poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher
Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher is the sixty-ninth episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on November 3, 1990. Plot Synopsis Tigger thinks Pooh is snatched by a jagular, but Pooh is really visiting Piglet. Full Summary Tigger is swinging into the lake! Pooh would rather take a nap in the warm sun. Tigger says there are a gazillion things to do on a Spring day, but who knows what may be lurking in the bushes... Piglet emerges, adding to his very small collection of very small rocks. Tigger is worried about him saying it's days like today that they Jagulars are out collections of very small animals and Spring is their favorite time of year for springing out unexpectedly. Piglet rushes off to his house until fall. Tigger's off to ward Pooh of the Jagulars. Pooh had woken up and leaves the sleepy spot. Tigger is horrified and thinks that Pooh had been collected by the Springing Jagular. Pooh goes to Piglet's house - by way of the bedroom window. Piglet had furniture backed up against his door. Piglet tells Pooh that they have to rescue Tigger from the springing Jagular. Tigger is afraid, but feels he had to ward him friends, despite the danger... He goes to Rabbit to ask him about Jagulars. Pooh and Piglet hear Tigger, but think he's a springing Jagular. He hears Piglet's knees knocking and thinks it's Jagular noisy type noise. Piglet and Pooh practice springing to spring on the Jagular first and spring into Gopher's tunnel. Gopher's upset - they might've hurt the floor, but he says he knows how to handle the springing whippersnapper. Tigger finds Rabbit and tells him that Pooh's been collected. Rabbit goes to Piglet's house and is caught in the Jagular trap and is convinced that there are Jagulars on the prowl - otherwise why would Piglet make a trap? Rabbit decides to go back to the scene of the Pooh snatching to set some bait. Gopher's made a trap too. They plan to go to the water hole tonight. Piglet's to be the bait and then they plan to grab the up-to-no-gooder! Rabbit decides to dress himself and Tigger as Pooh Bear to confuse the Jag. Anything for the Good as Pooh Bear Dom! Gopher and Tigger are there and Pooh's springing to catch the Jagular. They're all saved! The best thing, they were all rescued by each other. Those 'ol Jagulars don't have a chance! Gallery I gotta save pooh!.jpg Trivia *The scene where Tigger said; "Lurks and Springs! Grrrrrrr!", "Exacaticaly" with the camera entering in his mouth was from Eeyore's Tail Tale and a purr was from Tigger Private Ear in which the late 90's Winnie-The-Pooh VHS Collections preview ends. *This episode was featured in the'' "Detective Tigger"'' VHS from the Playtime series. *However, it is the only episode featured in the VHS whereTigger doesn't appear as his detective alias, "Tigger, Private Ear". *The title is a pun on "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh